Movie Magic
by Steph.107
Summary: Isabella convinces Phineas to watch a movie about a certain boy wizard with her. When things don't go exactly to plan, his 'punishment' is watching the other seven films. With her. Alone. He's not so sure she knows what punishment is.
1. The Stone

**A/N**: So, the facts: Not the first new story I promised I'd be writing, but it's the first I'm comfortable uploading. There'll be eight chapters, one for each HP film, this story takes place in the same timeline as my other stories, and their ages will span from 14 to I don't know yet. Definitely after 16 though, dying to write some legit Phineas/Isabella relationship moments.

This chapter starts, as most things do, at the beginning.

...Of the series.

**Age**: 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Or Harry Potter. Or half the words mentioned below. Most of them, actually. I guess I borrow all of those too. Oh, I don't own my own couch either. But I just moved my comfy front room chair to my game room and sweet mother of all things bright and beautiful- everything I play/do in that room on that TV suddenly seems so much more AWESOME.

* * *

Isabella and the Boy Who Couldn't Pay Attention

"Remind me, why are we watching this?" Phineas asked Isabella as she sat down next to him, having just put the DVD in the player.

"Because it is based on one of the best books in the entire world." Isabella replied simply. "And it's my duty to share its wonder with the world."

"So why is it just us two?" Phineas asked, thankful as he was, he still wanted to know.

Isabella turned bright pink. "E-Everyone else has seen it. You're the only one that's been living under a rock." She laughed.

"How has Ferb seen it if I haven't?" Phineas questioned her as they both settled into the couch.

"Ferb gets on so great with the ladies he's probably seen every film ever anyway."

"Oh come on, he's not that good."

"I know, he's only been on 3 dates all together, I think. Quite the stud." Isabella told Phineas quietly as the film finally started.

"Why do you know how many dates he's been on?" Phineas asked her in an equally hushed tone.

"Right, I'm a teenage girl in high school that doesn't know her best friends business. Come on, Phineas, you'd know. You two tell each other everything, don't you?" Isabella asked, her voice now a whisper as a man on screen appeared on the dark street.

"Yeah, of course we do." Phineas whispered back, "but I didn't think you'd be keeping track of my brother's dating life."

"I'm not keeping- OK, I am. But so is everyone. About everyone else! Oh wait- shush! They're gonna start talking now, you need to watch this part."

Phineas immediately looked towards the screen in time to see a cat transform into a woman wearing a long cloak.

_...What? What am I watching?_

Phineas turned to look at Isabella and saw a smile form on her face as the film progressed.

_Ok, apart from **her**, what am I watching?_

"Isabella?"

"_Shhh _Phineas! You'll miss it!"

_Miss what? Some kid under the stairs?_

"Isabella?" He asked her again.

"What Phineas?"

"Do you know how many dates every one of our friends has been on?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"...A regular one?"

Isabella chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, ok? I'm good at remembering stuff like this."

"So...how many dates has Baljeet been on?"

"Just two." Isabella responded without looking at him.

"And Buford?"

"Surprisingly, four." She responded with her eyes still glued to the screen.

"And...me?"

Isabella finally looked around at him. "None...right?"

"You'd know." He told her with a smile. "I think this is probably the closest I've actually been to having a date. Lucky you, eh? He joked, his voice making it evident that he considered it unlucky for her to be an almost date for him.

"It's an honour; you're my closest to a date too." Isabella told him quickly, eager to keep this conversation going more than she was to watch the film uninterrupted.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Phineas?" She asked eagerly, leaning closer to him.

"Will you- I mean- do you..." He sighed. "Could you tell me how that cat turned into a woman?"

"Oh... Um, sure. She's an animagus." She told him dully, her eyes slipping back to the screen.

"Oh yes, an animagus. Well, they're everywhere these days, aren't they?" Phineas joked and Isabella dragged her eyes away from the screen and back to him.

"They're not. There's only around 12 registered ones at the moment." Isabella told him, and seeing his despairing look, she quickly added "They're people who can transform into an animal at will. Her form is a cat, obviously."

"Obviously." Phineas agreed while he watched a kid throw a tantrum about only having 36 presents.

_If I were an animagus, I wonder what animal I'd be? A dog? They seem pretty fun. But then what if I came into contact with someone who wasn't a dog person. Or someone who was allergic to me? Guess I can't be a dog then. A cat, like that woman?...Nah. Cats seem to do even less than Perry- Hey! Perry! A platypus! Then I could finally see where he's always sneaking off to during the day._

"If I were an animagus, I'd be a platypus." Phineas told her, though it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"I think I'd miss my thumbs though." He said to himself and examined said thumbs.

"What do you think you'd-mmmf!"

Isabella laughed and held her hand over his mouth tighter.

"Phineas! Pay attention to the film!"

_How can I when you're kneeling so close like that?_

She held her hand over his mouth for a further 30 seconds before asking "Now, are you going to be a good boy and keep your mouth closed?"

Isabella didn't need to see his mouth to know that he was grinning. She saw the crinkle of his eye and rolled her eyes when he shook his head.

_I should have said yes. I should have said yes. I should have said yes. _

_Then she'd move away._

_Not that I want her to._

_It's just getting warm in here. _

_And she's sitting so close that she can probably feel how warm I'm getting through her knees._

_Are knees all that receptive to temperature?_

_Why does that man with greasy hair look so much like a bat? I bet he's an animagus too._

Phineas stole a sideways glance at her and noticed her attention had been fully recaptured again.

_Lucky film_.

Her hand was loosening on his mouth as if she'd almost forgotten why it was there in the first place.

_Perfect._

"Ew, Phineas!" Isabella cried as she yanked her hand away. "Did you just lick my hand?"

"A whole three times." Phineas grinned at her triumphantly.

"A whole three? Jeez Phineas, if you wanted some time alone with my hand, you should have just said so!" She laughed, and then realising how it sounded, stopped immediately and stared wide eyed at the screen to avoid embarrassing herself further.

"Just-just pay attention to the film. You're making us both miss it."

"It's not like you don't know it off by heart. I've seen you mouthing along with them."

"You're supposed to be watching _them_, not me." Isabella told him, her eyes still glued to the screen, her cheeks turning bright pink again.

* * *

If you've read my 'Yours, Oblivious' story, and are just so beautiful enough to remember, I wrote a chapter where Isabella is proper miffed at Phineas for not paying attention while they watch HP 1 together. This was what happened.

P.S. I can't say 'awesome' anymore without hearing the Slab King.


	2. The Secret

**A/N**: Thank you everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and added to favourites from the first chapter :D

**Age:** 15 still, a week after the first chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Phineas...Nigellus- for he was the least popular headmaster at Hogwarts in history. Also, he was a free man. Like Dobby is a free elf. Speaking of, I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, or Phineas and Ferb for that matter.

* * *

Phineas and the Nefarious Knee of Doom

"You're sure about this?" Isabella asked Phineas as she followed him into his room and closed to the door behind her.

It had been a week since the 'incident'- they were calling it- one week since they'd argued over a film and made up outside his garage.

(One week since Phineas had been a lot more concerned than usual with how much exercise he _doesn't_ do.)

"I said I would." He smiled as he took the DVD case off her and knelt in front of his TV.

"Actually, I believe you said you'd watch them all in one sitting if it would keep me happy." She giggled as she sat down in the corner of his bed and took her jacket off.

"Didn't I say 'I'd sit them all out now if it means you'll keep smiling at me like that,' or something to that effect?" He asked her and straightened, realising he'd just said it out loud again.

_I know what you said. I just wanted to hear you say it again._

"So you did." She finally responded as he took and seat on his bed against his headboard.

"You can sit back here, you know. I don't bite." He joked as he lifted his pillows from the space next to him and placed them against the head board. He looked up as she stood waiting for him to finish and his eyes landed on the door.

_Damn it she closed the door! How am I going to open it without her knowing?_

"No! Don't sit yet!" His voice came out in a strangled yell as he jumped up.

"What? Why not?" Isabella asked him, alarmed at his unusual behaviour.

"Because," he began as he walked over to his closed door and opened it wide, "because it's kind of stuffy in here, isn't it? We could do with a through breeze." He finished as he walked over to his window next and threw it open.

"Um, yeah. That would be nice." Isabella responded as he turned to face her.

_I should have gone to the bathroom and then left the door open when I came back. Brilliant Phineas, think of a good plan __**after**__ you've looked like an idiot._

_Oh my God. He's blushing. His parents must have told him to keep his door open because I'm in here!_

Phineas cleared his throat loudly after what felt like a minute of staring and said "So...do you want anything before we start? A drink? Popcorn?"

"No, I'm good thanks, your mum gave me some drinks, remember?"

"Aha, yeah. So she did." He laughed, scratched the back of his head and frowned.

_Why does this feel so awkward today? We were just fine yesterday! _

_Oh yeah, she knows my parents don't trust me in a room alone with her._

"Shall we sit then?" She asked him, giving him a concerned look.

Ten minutes later they were both thankfully settled next to each other, drinks in hand, absolutely not touching.

"That's the um, house-elf, right?"

"Right."

"You don't like it when I talk through these films, do you?" Phineas grinned at her and she smiled back.

"I'll allow it, if you keep smiling at me like that." Her smile turned into a playful smirk.

"No need to tease me now, is there?"

_I meant it- and oh my- he's blushing again! Calm down Isabella, just stay calm._

_Do not under any circumstance drift to Phineas Land! Drift...on those beautifully deep blue eyes and-_

"Ha! The way he says 'George'. _George_." Phineas repeated, unknowingly snapping Isabella out of her fast approaching day dream. "Hang on! That's not what happens in the book! The twins are supposed to pick the lock and go fetch his stuff from the cupboard under the stairs!"

"Phineas, as thankful as I am that you remember what's in those books, like _all_ movies adapted from books, the film always skips and changes some parts." Isabella explained.

Phineas stayed quiet after Isabella said that, only opening his mouth once to say "Oh come on, what about the de-gnoming?" To which Isabella had simply shrugged.

"At least they kept the flying car." He said dejectedly.

"I had a feeling you'd like that part." Isabella smirked, both remembering Phineas' own success at making a flying car.

They sat in silence until Isabella let out a laugh at the boy currently dangling from an open car door.

"What was funny? He almost died!" Phineas said incredulously, staring at her.

"I don't know, it's just the way he says Ron's hands are sweaty! It always makes me giggle." Isabella said, interrupting herself by said giggles.

Phineas rounded on her. "You think sweaty palms are funny, do you?"

"Um...no?" Isabella answered cautiously, unsure why his tone had suddenly changed.

"Do you think those poor, _poor_ people that are doomed to live their lives with clammy hands...is _funny_?!"

"Phineas-what?"

"'Ol' Clammy Hands', I bet they're called!" Phineas drastically yelled as Isabella started to giggle again.

"Clammy Anderson!" He continued with even more drama now, flourishing his hands wildly as he continued.

"Clammy Anderson the Third, I bet! The poor guy has had to deal with generations of shame AND YOU LAUGH AT HIS MISFORTUNE?!"

Isabella erupted into fits of laughter at this, and only laughed harder when Phineas looked more enraged.

"SHAME!" Phineas yelled, pointing at her with as much force as he could muster. "Shame on you and your family! And as your punishment, I will hold onto your hand until mine is as clammy as Ron's. Clammier, if I can manage it!" Phineas insisted and made to grab her hand, though Isabella put up a fight, now shrieking with laughter.

"Gross, Phineas! They're already so wet!"

"Well, Isabella, it's warm in here," Phineas reasoned in a suddenly calmer voice, "and pointing so dramatically really takes some energy, but this is the lesson you have to learn! Soon, there will be an ocean in there, _and you'll just have to sit there and take it!" _Phineas finished victoriously, lacing their fingers tightly so she had no choice but to sit by and accept it.

_As gross as this is, holding hands with you isn't a massive punishment._

_This is-this __**is**__ gross. Why am I subjecting her to my own clammy palms?_

"Ok, I've accepted my punishment- ("Good!") –but I now have a request."

"No, you can't try and air it out, not until you learn your lesson."

"No," Isabella started, but then had to pause because she had started laughing again, "Can we get on with watching the movie? We've missed at least 20 minutes!"

Phineas moaned. "We've missed the tree, haven't we? I'll get the flicker and..."He drifted off, looking between the remote he'd left at the end of his bed just out of reach, and very discreetly at his hand currently holding Isabella's.

"...and I already know what happens, so why don't we just leave it?" He said with a smile.

_He was looking at our hands! He didn't get the remote because he didn't want to let go! Argh! I can't wait to tell Gretchen about this! She already knows he holds my hand sometimes, OK, we hold each other's hand and that's AWESOME, but now he's doing it while we're watching a film! _

_Alone._

_In his room._

_ON HIS BED._

_Breathe, Isabella, breathe. There is the slight possibility that he won't find it attractive when you hyperventilate. _

_Not that he'd notice anyway._

Isabella stole a sideways glance at him as discreetly as she could, and fought tooth and nail to keep a grin from breaking out when she discovered him doing the same. They both looked away within a second.

_On second thought, maybe he would- and damn it- I've not been paying attention. Where are we? The girls' bathroom?! I've missed half the movie!_

Just as Isabella forcibly re-amerced herself in the film, Phineas suddenly let go of her hand. She didn't have time to question whether her 'punishment' was over till he saw his mum knock on the open door and walk in.

"You kids OK? Want anything? Snacks?" Mrs Flynn-Fletcher asked them sweetly.

_No, Mum, thanks for obviously checking on us, though._

"No thanks, Mum, Isabella?" Phineas asked, looking at her.

"I'm good, thanks Mrs Flynn-Fletcher." Isabella said, raising her only half drunken glass.

"Alrightey then, I'll leave you two to your film night." She said, made to grab the door but then remembered what she'd told Phineas. Her hand hovered for a moment before she waved at the last second and left to go downstairs again.

"That was nice of your mum." Isabella said after a minute of silence. She ached to hold Phineas' hand again, clammy or not. She fought the urge by pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging her knees.

"Yeah it was- are you cold or something?" Phineas asked, having just seen her movements.

"What? No, I'm fine." Isabella responded quickly, smiling, and relaxed as she sat cross legged instead.

Phineas felt as if he should have been given a medal for fighting off that flinch. Her knee was just millimetres away from his outstretched leg.

_She's going to know I how hot I'm getting though her stupid knee again!_

_How can I move away without offending her? Good, Phineas. Think before you act stupid this time, you're getting the hang of this._

"Oh, I always love seeing the chamber!" Isabella gushed happily, breaking Phineas' train of thought momentarily.

_...Knees aren't even stupid. _

_It's just a knee. _

_Her knee. _

_Which she's using against me because apparently testing poor old Phineas is number 1 on her list of Fun Things to Do!...Oh wow, she's right. Look at how beautiful that is! The production team must be proud of themselves when they see this!_

Phineas, drawn by his sudden interest in how they possibly made such a magnificent room for a film, threw his attention back into the film in time to see a backfired memory charm.

"Well, serves him right." Phineas said and Isabella hummed in agreement.

"Honestly, all those women in the books falling all over him, it's just ridiculous!"

"Ridikulous?" Isabella asked, turning towards him with a grin.

"No, rid-ic-u-lous." Phineas said, sounding out each syllable of the word, but faltered when he saw her smile turn into an expectant frown.

"You mean- you mean 'Ridikulous' like, "This class is ridiculous," don't you?" Phineas asked her and was overjoyed that he'd remembered and that her smile was back in place. He knew watching these films with her would be worth it.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Isabella said quietly and Phineas laughed.

"But like I was saying, come on, would you fall for someone who looked so perfect on paper?"

_You're kidding me, right?_

"I mean, there was obviously something wrong with him! There always _is_ with someone as perfect and handsome as _that_!"

"So what's your flaw?" Isabella asked before she could stop herself.

"I- what?"

"I just mean," Isabella stammered out, her heart going a mile a minute as it hammered painfully in her throat, "You're, you know, perfect as well. On paper."

Phineas looked thoughtful for a moment. "No more perfect than you." He said calmly, which seemed even calmer compared to the array of emotions and colours that flew across Isabella's face.

"I see you didn't mention anything about my looks though!" Phineas suddenly said, and without waiting for her to respond, said "It's my hair, isn't it?" And grabbed a fistful of his red hair, leaning closer to Isabella.

"No need to show me!" Isabella cried, immediately putting on a British accent, "Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe," She grabbed at the collar of the jacket he was wearing, somehow not noticing his sudden dark red blush, "you must be a Weasley!"

* * *

Woodland5: Thank you, as always for your review. I'm happy you found that line funny, and super glad you are a fellow HP fan :D

* * *

Wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but it was getting pretty long, so I ended it where it is and it feels OK to me.

Oh, and if anyone has anything they'd like to see in these chapters, like parts from the movies they'd think would be fun to include, feel free to let me know :D


	3. The Prisoner

**A/N**: I'm sorry this is so late, I've had some stuff and things to do, but this morning I made myself a full English and wrote two chapters. So woo!

**Age**: 16 – This is set in and around my other story, Yours, Oblivious, so I'll talk about things that happened in there.

And since a few people asked, this idea stemmed from the chapter Bellis Perennis, which is chapter 18. Geddit? Stemmed. Daisy? Good grief I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, would you look at that? It seems I didn't use all my time off gaining ownership of Phineas and Ferb. What a waster I am.

* * *

Isabella and the Awkward Questions that Just Won't Stop!

"You know, I've actually been looking forward to this one." He told her suddenly as he put the DVD in the player.

"Because of the werewolf?" Isabella asked him at once.

"You know me so well." Phineas laughed and quickly checked his surroundings. They had drinks, snacks, the window was ajar so neither of them would be too hot or too cold, and he'd already made sure the door was wide open so they were all set.

_Aaaand she just saw me looking towards the door. And now she knows what I'm thinking because I told her what my mum said and now I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable ever again. If that wasn't the most awkward conversation I'll ever have, I'm really dreading the next._

Phineas didn't know that Isabella was deliberately not saying anything more on the subject, so when she sat down and said nothing he just took it in his stride. The film would take his attention away from her so it would be fine. He hoped.

"You know when this first came out? Apparently it was a big deal that the three of them were ditching the robes and wearing muggle clothes." Isabella told him.

"That really doesn't seem that big of a deal."Phineas laughed as he pressed play.

_This isn't going so bad. We're twenty or so minutes in and I haven't embarrassed myself yet. This is actually going really well._

"Hey, wait a minute! Aren't we going to see the pet shop or whatever it was?"

"Hmm?" Isabella asked, not quite ready to take her eyes off the screen or pay attention.

"Yeah, like, the whole back story to why his rat is-"

"Shh Phineas!" Isabella whispered quickly, turning to him with a finger to her lips.

"But-"

"Shh!" She insisted again.

"Isabella I don't understand-" He caught her wrist suddenly. Her hand was making its way to cover his mouth again and he'd caught her with reactions neither knew he possessed.

"You know what'll happen if you do that again." Phineas told her with a playful smile.

"Oh, of course I do. I think I could handle it this time. I think I could even win." She smiled right back at him, the film temporarily forgotten.

He shrugged and moved her hand closer while simultaneously sticking his tongue out only to have her yank her hand away at the last second.

"Phineas!" She laughed, "_Stop_ trying to make out with my hand!"

"Well maybe your hand should stop trying to make out with me!" Phineas retorted, voice full of mock rage, his expression becoming more livid when she burst into laughter.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"You're right, it doesn't! It doesn't call, never sends flowers, I'm starting to think it took advantage of me."

"You literally never seem as silly as you do when we're watching these films." Isabella told him, her eyes bright with laughter.

_That's because I'm nervous and I keep saying stupid things._

"That's probably because it's never really just the two of us, in a group I probably seem relatively normal compared to our friends."

"You'll never seem normal to me, Phineas."

"Gee, thanks." He said and rolled his eyes, but smiled to show he didn't really care.

_Of course I care. She thinks I'm some weirdo._

"I didn't mean it that way."

"It's fine Isabella, really. So! That hippogriff really was something, right?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Phineas, you know I mean that as a compliment." Isabella said, changing it right back. "You_ do_ know that you're kind of a cool guy, right?

_Oh._

"Isabella," Phineas said and turned back to the film in time to see one of the twins make a joke about falling from a tower. He smiled a little because he'd always liked their characters. "Talk to your hand."

"My- my hand?"

"Yes. Talk to your hand." He said simply.

"Don't you mean _your_ hand?"

"Why on earth would you talk to my hand?" He asked incredulously.

"Why would I talk to my hand?" Isabella retorted immediately.

"Because I know what this is. You're buttering me up, saying nice things and trying to get on my side. Talk to your hand, make sure this is what your hand really wants because if it's not serious, I won't take it back."

"...Seriously?"

_Yeah, seriously Phineas?!_

"Hey, I'm strong and independent, and I don't need no hand!"

"Apart from your own." Isabella pointed out.

"I could- I could make new hands!" Phineas defended.

"Oh yeah?" Isabella asked him, "_With what hands_?"

"Well, obviously Ferb's. I've always been the ideas guy, and Ferb's good with the heavy lifting and building stuff part, and he's my brother, what brother wouldn't help his brother out when he's got missing hands?"

"Oh, there's no doubt in my mind that Ferb's a great brother, but let's put this simply, shall we? You 'don't need no hand', meaning mine or both of yours. But what you do need is your brother to build you some replacement hands, even though you didn't 'need' them before?"

"In a nutshell, Isabella, yes."

"So what you're saying is you need hands." Isabella told him smugly.

"You know sometimes I don't think you take me seriously- and did you see that punch?! That was awesome!"

"Of course I saw that punch; I've seen this film loads of times."

"When she slaps him in the book I thought that was cool, but she just knocked him out! Isn't she great?!"

He didn't see her roll her eyes at him. "I could be that great." Isabella muttered under her breath.

"Don't be silly, Isabella. You'd never do that. You're much too sweet." Phineas told her with a half a smile, still paying attention to the film.

She turned bright red because it hadn't been her intention for him to hear. "Well, I might do something like that. I'm not saying I would, but I _could_."

"Nah, not like you'd need to, anyway."

"Phineas will you _please_ just give me a second to think I might be half as cool as this girl?!"

Phineas turned to her and look her dead in the eye. "Isabella. You once saved a planet- no- an entire galaxy because of the way you are. You're cute and sweet. What more could you want?"

"You- you think I'm cute?" Isabella asked him, suddenly breathless.

"Did I not just mention the galaxy you saved by being cute?

"I know, but, that was five years ago."

"So?"

"So... what about now?" She asked him quietly.

"You mean, are you cute now?"

"Well...yeah."

Phineas stared pointedly at her eyes. He knew where he mind would go if he looked anywhere else.

_Yes of course you're still 'cute' Isabella, but that's definitely not the word I would use right now and dammit I've looked at her lips and dammit! I'm still looking!_

_Does she know I'm looking?_

_Quick check to her eyes and yep. She's looking right at me._

_Way to go, Phineas._

"It's practically a scientific fact!"

_That didn't sound forced. AT ALL._

Isabella smiled a little bit. She had seen where he was looking, was so sure that that would have been the moment. She'd never seen him stare so intently at her, or her lips for the matter, specifically. Her heart dropped a little as she turned back to the film, sure that even though he hadn't kissed her today; she wasn't giving up hope. Besides, prom was in two weeks.

They sat out the rest of the film in silence, only breaking it when Isabella laughed at Phineas' disappointed exclamation of "What!? That's what the werewolf looks like in this?! That looks more like a were- camel!"

* * *

Funny thing is, it was a big deal when the film came out and the actors weren't wearing robes all the time. I remember _actual articles_!

Also, I love writing, and I know that doesn't really reflect in how often I write, and honestly I _could_ write more, but you know, _life_ guys! It just happens sometimes! My point is, I'll try, but I won't make promises that I might not keep.


End file.
